This project involves developing a multiworkstation system for online entry of urinalysis data for the Clinical Pathology Dept., CC. Each workstation is based on an IBM-PC/XT and can collect data from interfaced instrumentation as well as from technical personnel directly. Multiple workstations will be able to share data using an Ethernet Local Area Network (ELAN). Each workstation will have a communications link to the Hospital's Honeywell 716 (H716) computer where the test results are made available to the health care professionals through the Medical Information System.